Rien n'est impossible
by 9Gleek9
Summary: Quinn a déjà fait son coming-out. Santana est prête à le faire pour quelqu'un à qui elle tien énormément. Rachel aime les garçons, enfin...elle le croît!
1. Coming-out

Salut, donc c'est ma première histoire de Glee donc soyez gentil avec moi. Mais soyez quand même honnête.

_Titre: Rien n'est impossible_

_Résumé: Quinn a déjà fait son coming-out. Santana est prête à le faire pour quelqu'un à qui elle tien énormément. Rachel aime les garçons, enfin...elle le croît!_

_Personnage principal: Quinn Fabray Santana Lopez Rachel Berry Brittany Pierce Finn Hudson_

* * *

Sortant d'une pratique des Cheerios, Santana et Quinn discutait du prochain party de Puck quand Quinn changea drastiquement de sujet, ce qui effraya l'hispanique.

Q : Je crois que tu devrais l'avouer aux autres, depuis que tu l'as accepté

Santana arrêta soudainement de respirer. Est-ce que sa meilleure amie venait de lui dire de faire son coming-out? Comment avait-elle sut qu'elle, Santana Lopez, la bad ass du lycée, était…attiré vers les filles….et non les garçons comme ça devrait se passer….

Santana fit l'innocente : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles….

Q : S, ne joue pas avec moi….. Je sais que tu es gay.

Santana ria nerveusement…

Quinn poursuivit : Étant totalement fière de mon orientation sexuelle, j'aimerais beaucoup mieux être avec une fille qui pense la même que moi, qu'une autre qui est gêné à mort de s'avouer qu'elle est….différente. Je crois que la fille sur qui tu as un _girlcrush _pense la même chose que moi.

S : Comment sais-tu que j'ai un (baissa soudainement le ton de sa voix) _girlcrush_?

Q : Alors tu le déni pas?!

Et sur ce, elle partit laissant la jolie latina réfléchir sur la question.

xxxxxxxxxx

Santana était dans sa chambre, seule, encore, à penser, encore, à sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie.

-Alors Quinn aime les filles qui s'affirment….intéressant à savoir, se dit Santana à elle-même.

Cela faisait à peine un mois que Santana avait accepté le fait qu'elle était lesbienne et qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de la capitaine des Cheerleaders. Elle avait toujours douté que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, mais le fait que la belle blonde avait fait son coming-out, il y a de cela un mois et la discussion qu'elle avait eue au courant de la journée avec celle-ci, Santana se dit que tout était possible. En fait, elle l'espèrait….

xxxxxxxxxx

C'était l'heure du Glee Club, Quinn adorait y aller, car c'était le seule moment où elle pouvait regarder Rachel de le dernière rangé. Et oui, Rachel…. Cela pouvait sembler étrange, mais un an auparavant, elle avait eu une discussion avec la brunette et, bien qu'elle eue honte au tout début, Quinn avait alors commencé à penser réellement à Rachel. Pas de cette façon méchante comme elle le pensait autrefois, mais plutôt comme un vrai être humain. Ce serait un mensonge de dire que cela n'avait point étonné Rachel. Tout le contraire, Rachel était si habitué de se faire intimider par la blonde populaire que cela la surprit quand celle-ci arriva pour lui proposer d'être amie. Mais la jolie brunette avait accepté, laissant Quinn heureuse comme jamais.

Quinn fut sorti de sa pensé par M. Schuester qui faisait son arrivé dans la salle de choral tout heureux.

: Avec l'arrivée des nationaux, je veux que vous appreniez à vous connaître. Je veux donc que chacun de vous, chante une chanson parlant de la vrai personne qu'ils ont à l'intérieur. (Une main se leva) toi aussi, Mike, je veux que tu chantes une chanson seule. (La main se descendu, mal à l'aise). Tout le monde présentera dans une semaine, c'est à dire, lundi prochain. Bon je vous laisse, bye.

Rachel et Finn furent les premiers à partir, mains dans la main. Quinn se força pour ne pas verser une larme de colère. Rachel méritait tellement mieux que cet abruti de Finn _(Et tu crois valoir mieux?)_ Oh-non, ses voix dans sa tête qui la dénigrait revenait. Ce n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle. La dernière fois que cette voix était apparût, cette voix lui disait de tout avouer à Finn à propos du père de son enfant. Qui se rappelle de la fin de cette histoire? Elle ne l'oubliera jamais, car elle avait à ce moment perdu le seul gars qui voulait réellement sortir avec elle, pas pour son corps parfait. Mais c'était du passé, elle n'avait jamais aimé Finn, donc peut-être que cette petite voix n'était pas si mal. Malheureusement, même Quinn avait de la difficulté à croire à sa propre affirmation…

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn était dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle reçut le SMS de Santana lui disant de la rejoindre chez elle pour une urgence : _BFF_

Quand Quinn arriva chez son amie, elle fut surprise de constater que celle-ci avait l'air….gêné (Attend_ quoi? Santana gêné?Je dois rêver! _)

Q : Santana….ça va?

S : Je suis prête.

Santana était en fin prête à faire son coming out. C'est sûr, elle le faisait pour elle….mais surtout pour Quinn. Elle aimait cette fille comme elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un auparavant. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce que ressentait Quinn, mais elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle était capable de s'affirmer.

Santana fût surprise par l'enthousiaste de Quinn qui lui sauta littéralement pour lui faire un câlin : O mon dieu Santana, je suis vraiment contente pour toi! J'espère que Brittany sait qu'elle est une fille chanceuse!

Santana fût choqué : Brittany?

Q : Ne fait pas l'innocente Lopez! On sait tous que Brittany est bis et qu'elle a un crush sur toi! Pour de vrai, je vous verrais bien ensemble!

_Attend quoi? Brittany est amoureuse de moi? Comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer? Ah oui damm….Quinn …_

S : Comment tu penses que je devrais l'annoncer?

Elles furent interrompues par la mère de Santana qui annonçait que le souper était prêt. Par la même occasion, elle invita Quinn à rester, la blondinette accepta.

Q : Pour tes parents, faut que ça soit simple, mais surtout claire…..Pourquoi ne pas leur annoncer la nouvelle pendant le souper. Pour le Glee club…..utilise la leçon de M. Schuester à ton avantage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

S : Ouais, je comprends très bien même.

Les deux adolescentes partirent d'un rire franc et descendirent les marches pour se rendre à la salle à manger.

xxxxxxxxxx

Depuis le début du souper personne n'avait osé parler, alors Santana brisa le silence à sa façon.

S : Papà, mamà, je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose…. C'est un peu étrange à annoncer, mais…j'y aie beaucoup pensé et je suis prête à vivre avec les conséquences. En fait, dernièrement, je suis venu à la réalisation que je suis gay.

: Nous savons.

Santana parut surprise : Depuis quand et comment?

: Je ne sais pas exactement, mais près de 2 ans….et il n'y a pas vraiment de raison….nous le savons seulement.

S : Okay… Ça ne vous dérange pas?

M. Lopez : Pourquoi ça nous dérangerait? Tu es notre enfant et nous t'aimons plus que tout, qui que tu aimes. Tu restes pareil à nos yeux.

Mme Lopez qui avait été silencieuse depuis ledébut demanda alors : Donc….sortez-vous ensemble?

Santana regarda nerveusement Quinn qui répondit à sa place, voyant que Santana était inconfortable de parler de cela avec sa mère, typiquement religieuse : Non, Santana et moi sommes seulement amies, de bonne amies.

Mme Lopez : Okay…_ (Elle murmura d'une voix à peine audible : Merci Jésus. Par contre, Santana avait entendu la remarque de sa mère, ce qui la fit paniquer davantage)_

Le reste du souper fût dans le silence absolu, de la même manière qu'il avait commencé.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn était partie de la maison des Lopez depuis une bonne demi-heure et Santana étais toujours assises sur son lit, se disant qu'elle l'avait fait. (_Je l'ai fait. Ô mon dieu…J'ai toujours pensé que ça allait être la chose la plus difficile à annoncer à mes parents. Mais, ça c'est bien passé! Reste de le dire à haute voix dans les couloirs de Mckinley... Mais, un jour à la fois!_)

Quelqu'un cogna doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne répondit pas, pensa que la personne allait partir. Au contraire, la personne se donna la permission d'entrer toute-seule ce qui énerva Santana.

S : PAPÀ, NO ESTOY DISPONIBLE! (Papa, je ne suis pas disponible)

M. Lopez : Santana, ne me cris pas dessus. Svp, je suis venu pour te parler.

S: De mon coming-out? Tu n'es pas d'accord en? C'est ça! C'était des mensonges au souper, pour passer pour des bons parents devant Quinn, qui a fait son coming-out dernièrement?

Elle dit tout cela d'un trait ce qui fit paniquer son père qui n'était pas venu pour chicaner son bébé.

: Wow, Santana, du calme. Je ne suis pas fâché du fait que tu es gay. Tu sais. Je suis contente que tu avoues enfin la réalité aux autres. Je suis totalement en accord avec tes choix de vie.

S : Alors, tu es là pourquoi?

: Ta mère ne pense pas là même chose que moi.

S : Je sais… Que veux-tu que je fasse?

: Viens habiter chez moi?

S : Attend quoi?

: Après que tu sois partie, ta mère et moi avons eu une petite discussion. Et je suis fatigué de me chicaner avec elle, toujours sur ce sujet.

S : Toujours?

: Tu sais quand je t'ai dit que je le savais depuis 2 ans? (Santana hocha la tête) Ta mère l'a appris quelques mois après et à commencer à dire que tout cela était de ma faute. C'est à ce moment qu'on a commencé à se chicaner presque chaque jour sur ce fait.

Des larmes apparurent aux yeux de la latina. Son père l'a pris dans ces bras lui disant : C'est okay baby girl. Je suis là, tout vas allez bien.

: Alors…j'ai décidé de prendre une pause, rien veux dire que nous allons nous séparer. Je veux juste qu'elle accepte qui tu es réellement. Donc…Je voudrais t'inviter à habiter temporairement chez moi?

Mme Lopez : Non, elle va venir habiter chez moi. Moi seul peux la changer. Elle est malade, moi seule à la solution : L'église!

: Il ne faut pas la changer, elle est parfaite comme elle est. Il faut seulement l'accepté.

S : C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME, VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS QUE JE SUIS TANNÉ DE VOS CHICANES! J'EN AIE ASSEZ DE TOUJOURS ÊTRE AU MILIEU ET DE NE PAS AVOIR MON MOTS À DIRE! J'AI BESOIN DE MON BREAK AUSSI… JE PARS…MERCI!

Elle partit claquant la porte de sa propre chambre laissant ses parents le regard plein de questions. La jolie latina prit ses clés et rentra dans sa voiture. Aussitôt la porte fermée, elle s'effondra sur son volant.

BIP BIP

Santana ouvrit son portable et lut le message que Brittany lui avait envoyé.

**Hey, S! ****Mes parents ne sont pas là, tu veux faire de quoi? Je sais pas…on pourrait se faire un film- B**

**J'arrive!- S**

Santana essuya ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put et conduit jusqu'à chez Brittany, un trajet qu'elle savait par cœur. Arrivé chez la bonde, elle essaya de replacer son maquillage, mais bien qu'elle passa 5 minutes à essuyer son mascara qui avait coulé sur ses joues, Brittany le remarqua dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte pour répondre à Santana.

B : San! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

S : Je leur aie dit Britt Britt…

B : Dit quoi chéri?

S : Que je suis….gay.

Un bref sourire apparut sur les lèvres e Brittany, mais disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

B : Ils ont mal réagit?

S : Ma mère….Mon père veux me garder pour lui toute seule et ma mère…elle-elle veux me changer. Britt… Je suis parti, et là…Je n'ai nul part où aller.

B : Tu peux rester chez nous, mes parents sont partie pour la semaine….travail et…

S : Omg Merci Britt. Je t'adore tellement. Omg, tu me sauve la vie!

Après cela, les deux amies se firent une accolade et décidèrent le film qu'elle allait regarder.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn ouvrit son portable, elle avait reçu un texto de Puck. Elle le lut rapidement n'ayant pas la tête à lire les conneries de caractères sexuels qu'il lui envoyait régulièrement. Elle revenait de chez Santana et savait que celle-ci allait à avoir confronté ses parents. Elle s'en voulait d'être partie, mais elle savait que si elle était restée, ses parents auraient fait sembler d'approuver ses choix étant donné qu'ils savaient pour elle.

**Party chez moi dans 2 jours **_(Vendredi)_**– Puck**

**OK, j'y suis - Q**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant ce temps, chez Finn, Rachel venait de recevoir le même texto.

F : Fuck, vendredi j'ai un rendez-vous avec ma mère. Je lui aie promis que j'allais y aller… Ô fuck that!

R : Okay…ben…je ne vais pas y aller. Sinon c'est injuste.

F : Ben non Rach! Vas-y! Je ne veux pas te priver d'un party.

Il eut un silence avant que Rachel prit so portable pour prendre la peine de répondre à Puck.

**Okay pour moi, mais Finn ne peut pas- R**

xxxxxxxxxx

Santana et Brittany avait reçu le même SMS et comme Puck s'en attendait, les deux avait accepté avec rapidité.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chacun de leurs côtés, les adolescentes se préparaient pour le party, qui sans le savoir, allait changer leur vie.

* * *

**Désolé pour les erreurs gramticales! Si vous voulez que je continue mon histoire, commentez!**


	2. Le party de Puck

**Merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre serait à la hauteur de vos attentes! Même si je sais que ça été long avant que je le publie, désolé!**

La musique résonnait entre les quatre murs de la maison de Puck depuis à peine 30 minutes que Santana était complètement saoule accotée sur le bar.

P en profita pour niaiser son amie : Du calme sur la boisson, sinon il n'en restera pas pour les autres.

S : Ferme ta fucking de gueule Puckerman, j'ai le droit de prend autant d'alcool que je le veux!

_P _: Les nerfs Lopez!

Santana était sur le point de riposter quand Brittany fit son apparition, ce qui calma l'hispanique.

B : Puck….Tu peux…Je ne sais pas, partir on aurait besoin de discuter de-

S : Problème de filles!

B : Oui c'est ça…Problèmes de fille…

Aussitôt que Puck partie à la rencontre d'une fille avec beaucoup de formes, il voulait surement l'avoir dans son lit, Brittany se retourna vers son amie.

B : Pourquoi tu lui as menti?

Santana regardait la blonde surprise. Le ton de voix que Brittany avait utilisé était très bête et cela arrivait tellement peu souvent, que chaque fois que cela se produisait, Santana avait un choc.

S : Britt…Je ne peux pas…C'est trop difficile, pas maintenant.

B : Je pensais que tu étais prête à t'assumer! Tu veux continuer à cacher la vraie personne que tu es encore longtemps?

S : Mais….

B : Mais quoi?

Brittany devenait de plus en plus impatience et Santana n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Santana prit une grande inspiration : Je voulais chanter une chanson parlant de mon orientation sexuelle lundi pendant le Glee Club. M. Schue veut qu'on parle de la vraie personne qu'on est…

Brittany reprit soudain son air heureux habituel : Wow, ça va être génial, mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt?

S : Je ne sais pas…Je voulais que ça soit une surprise pour tout le monde. Sauf pour Quinn, elle m'aide avec ce projet.

Brittany reperdu son air innocent en murmurant le nom de Quinn. Santana voulu lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais Brittany était déjà parti sur la piste de danse voulant se changer les idées.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn se leva du divan qu'elle était assise depuis le début du party. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de constater que Rachel était seule dans son coin. La jolie blondinette partie retrouver la juive avec confiance. _(Tu n'as même pas prit une goutte d'alcool, et tu crois pouvoir parlé à Rachel avec autant de confidence?)_

Q : Tayeul!

B : Ah qui tu parles?

Q : Ô euh personne t'inquiète! Pourquoi tu es seule?

B : Santana est saoule…

Q : Profites-en!

Un regard de questionnement se voyait dans les yeux de Brittany, mais Quinn mit fin à la conversation d'un signe de tête avant de se retourner vers Rachel.

xxxxxxxxxx

Q : Tu veux danser?

R : QUOI? DÉSOLÉ, LA MUSIQUE EST TROP FORTE?

Quinn ria nerveusement avant de recommencer sa phrase d'une voix plus forte : TU VEUX DANSER?

R : ES TU SAOULE? PARCE QUE TU ES RAREMENT GENTILLE AVEC MOI…. !

JUSTE UN PEU! Se défendit Quinn.

R : OK. ET POURQUOI PAS!

Rachel prit la main de Quinn ce qui fit chavirer le cœur de la blondinette. Elle avait menti à Rachel, elle n'avait pas touché à l'alcool et ne comptait pas le faire. Elle ne voulait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. Bref, elle avait dit à Rachel qu'elle était saoule, car elle avait peur qu'en dansant avec son _crush_, quelque chose allait arriver. Quelque chose que si elle était totalement consciente, semblerais assez étrange.

Quinn se força à sortir de sa pensé et à se concentrer sur le fait que Rachel prenait SON bras. C'est ainsi que pendant environ une quinzaine de minutes, les deux amies dansèrent à en avoir mal au pied. Quand soudain, Noah s'approcha de l'oreille de Quinn.

P : J'ai quelque chose pour toi. J'espère que tu vas apprécier.

Et il partit d'un rire franc.

Quinn voulu répliquer, mais celui-ci était déjà parti vers son _Ipod_ pour changer la chanson. Un slow retenti alors dans les haut-parleurs. La capitaine des Cheerleaders fit un regard de tueur à Puckerman avant de suivre Rachel hors de la piste de danse. Malheureusement, toutes les personnes qui étaient venues accompagnés de leur copain ou copine à cette soirée voulaient danser ce slow. Après de nombreux essais, Rachel et Quinn se rendirent compte qu'il était impossible de s'échapper du slow.

Rachel demanda d'une voix incertaine : Tu veux, danser avec moi? D'une façon amicale bien sûr!

Quinn essaya de calmer les papillons dans son ventre en répondant d'une voix incertaine comme l'avait fait Rachel : Euh…ouais.

Pendant qu'elles dansaient, Quinn regarda autour d'elle pour constater que Brittany et Santana dansaient aussi ensemble. Ce fait fit sourire Quinn. Elle trouvait qu'elles allaient tellement bien ensemble. Elle souhaitait une relation pareille avec Berry, mais il y avait ce stupide Hudson!

xxxxxxxxxx

Santana avait beau être pendu au bras de Brittany durant cette danse, la seule personne avec qui elle aurait voulu être était déjà prise. Brittany remarqua que la latina fixait Quinn depuis une bonne minute.

B : S, à quoi tu penses?

S : Penses-tu qu'elles sort

ent ensemble?

B : Qui?

Brittany savait de qui son amie parlait, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Brittany avait senti l'obligation de demander qui. Surement qu'elle aurait espéré une autre réponse, mais bon…

Santana répondît calmement : Quinn et Rachel.

B : San! Rachel a un petit copain!

Santana ne répondis pas. Elle décida plutôt d'accoter sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et de continuer à se trémousser sur le rythme de la musique.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le slow était fini. Rachel s'était séparée de Quinn sans toutefois lâcher les mains de la blondinette. Une musique rythmer recommençait à jouer, mais ni Quinn, ni Rachel bougeait. Les deux adolescentes se fixaient dans les yeux. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Rachel qui se rapprochait soudainement. De l'autre côté, Quinn, stressée par la tournure des évènements, glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ce simple geste fit sourire davantage Rachel. C'était rendu que Quinn et Rachel étaient tellement proche qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres respectives. Alors la brunette franchi le dernier pas avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Quinn. Quinn lui rendit son baiser avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Rachel avait un chum! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à l'embrasser devant tout le monde en plus!_(Maudit…)_

La blonde retira ses lèvres avant de demander nerveusement : Rach, a tu bu?

La personne en question se contenta de sourire avant de continuer le baiser échanger quelques secondes auparavant. Quinn le retourna mais cette fois, elle décida d'ouvrir sa bouche un peu pour que sa langue aille rencontrer celle de Rachel. Rachel qui sentit la langue de Rachel sur la lèvre supérieure ouvrit automatiquement la sienne. Leur langue se battait pour avoir la dominance sur l'autre. Leurs bouches se séparèrent avec regrets pour respirer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Santana avait vu le baiser échangé. En fait, les deux baisers. Une larme coula doucement sur la joue de la jolie latina. Brittany avait vu la scène aussi. Mais ce qui l'importait le plus, c'est que la fille qu'elle aimait le plus venait de verser une larme pour une fille qui avait une autre fille dans sa tête. Méchant triangle amoureux! Brittany, essuya la joue de Santana avant de lui effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Après, Brittany parti d'un pas sur avant que Santana se tourne vers son _amie_.

S : C'est quoi ton problème!

Brittany prit une grande respiration avant de répliquer : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

S : Arrête de jouer la lesbo! Tu veux que tout le monde sache que je suis gay!?

B : Non. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour qu'ils comprennent.

S : Tayeul!

Avec cela, la blonde parti de chez Puck retournant chez elle.

Tout le monde autour de Santana la regardait avec des yeux exprimant l'incompréhension. Mais personnes ne répliquèrent pensant que Santana faisait une autre crise de panique dû au fait qu'elle avait trop prit d'alcool. Santana se dirigea d'un pas enragée vers le bar avant de prendre une bière et de poursuivre son chemin d'un pas décidé vers la porte de sortie de la maison de Puck.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn et Rachel était retourné s'assoir dans un coin un peu trop collé au goût de Puck qui n'aimait pas que Rachel trompe son meilleur ami.

R : C'était quoi ça?

Q : Une Santana alcoolique…

R : Est-ce que….tu sais…..Elle est-

Q : Gay?

Rachel se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

Q : Ouais…mais tu n'es pas supposé le savoir. Dit le à personne svp…

Ra: Ok.

Q : Surtout pas à Kurt! Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami. Mais…

R : Haha ouais !

Rachel regarda nerveusement sa montre avant de déclarer : Je dois y aller…Mes pères doivent déjà s'inquiété.

Q : Okay! On se voit lundi Rach!

R : Oui !

Rachel parti à son grand regret. Elle avait eu du plaisir avec Quinn avec cette soirée. Après le baiser, Quinn n'avait rien dit. Rien n'était bizarre. Aucun malaise. Ce qui l'avait surpris, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Finn de la soirée.

Petit à petit les personnes ayant assistées au party de Puck partit par petit groupe laissant un Puckerman troublé. Ses fêtes étaient réputées pour avoir _quelques_ tournures étranges, mais ce soir…

Assis sur son lit, il fit la récapitulation des évènements.

-Quinn avait dansé avec Rachel

-Rachel avait embrassé Quinn deux fois

- Quinn avait répondu au baiser (Même s'il savait que Quinn appréciait Rachel, cela lui faisait toujours drôle…)

- Santana avait dansé un slow avec Brittany

-Brittany avait embrassé Santana

- Santana avait crié après Brittany

-Santana avait dit qu'elle était gay.

Noah ne comprenait pas. Santana gay? Mais ils avaient couchées ensemble pendant 2 ans de suite et avait sortie pendant de nombreux mois ensemble! Cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé… Il avait beau essayer de comprendre, sa tête n'arrivait plus à penser. L'alcool qu'il avait bu n'aidait surement pas… Alors, le garçon décida de se coucher, trop épuisé pour faire autre chose.

xxxxxxxxxx

Satana ouvrit la porte de la maison de Brittany doucement. Elle ne savait pas si elle était encore bienvenue dans cette maison. L'hispanique savait qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes. Elle devait au moins s'excuser à Brittany…

Santana trouvât son amie recourbée sur elle-même, sur le canapé. Santana s'approcha, toujours incertaine. Elle déposa une main sur son épaule après de savoir assis à côté d'elle

S: Britt Britt…

B: Je…

S: Je suis désolé.

B : Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'excuses?

S : Depuis que j'ai blessé ma meilleure amie que j'aime tant.

B : Je croyais que c'était Quinn…

S : Je m'étais trompé.

Brittany regarda enfin Santana pour lui sourire avant que Santana essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de son amie.

Les deux amies se firent une accolade. Elles restèrent ainsi de longue minute sans bouger

S : Je suis vraiment désolé

B : Je sais et moi aussi.

Santana ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de serrer son amie un peu plus fort. Les deux filles finirent par s'endormir n'ayant aucune idée en quoi le lendemain ressemblera. Que le présent les importait.


	3. La jalousie débute

**Merci pour tous ces beaux commentaire, j'apprécie beaucoup! J'espère quw vous allez aimer ce chapitre!**

**Aussi, oui, je viens du Québéc ;)**

* * *

Quinn était dans la salle de bain pendant l'heure du dîner se remettant du mascara quand Rachel ouvrit la porte les larmes aux yeux. La jolie brunette ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la Cheerleader, car elle se précipita devant un des nombreux miroirs pour s'arroser le visage d'eau froide. C'est seulement au moment où la jeune femme se retourna pour s'éponger les yeux avec du papier brun qu'elle remarqua que Quinn était là.

R : Ah, Salut Quinn. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

Q : Salut. Est-ce que ça va? Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

La dernière phrase fit sourire Rachel : Oui oui….

Quinn s'approcha de Rachel : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Rachel prit une grande respiration avant de déclarer : Finn, il, m'a demandé en mariage.

Q : Wow, c'est super! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?

R : Que j'avais besoin de temps pour y penser. On est encore à l'école tu sais!

Q : Mais…Alors, pourquoi tu pleures?

À cette remarque, Rachel recommença à pleurer. La blondinette la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura tout bas quelques mots pour l'apaiser.

Q : Ça va, tu n'es pas obliger de me le dire si c'est personnelle. Je ne t'oblige pas à rien.

R : Je, je n'avais pas pris d'alcool vendredi…

Q : Moi non plus.

Rachel parût troublé : Mais tu m'avais dit que-

Q : Je t'ai dit que j'en avais pris, car j'avais peur de faire des choses que si je n'avais pas été saoule, tu aurais trouvé étrange. Et tu m'aurais posé tous pleins de questions!

R : Comme m'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas une question. Rachel semblait réfléchir. D'une voix faible, elle déclara qu'elle devait partir. Quinn prit son bras pour la retenir.

Q : Je suis désolé…

Rachel ne répondit pas. Enlevant le bras de son amie sur le sien, elle partit de la même manière qu'elle était entré. Laissant une Quinn au bord des larmes.

La fin de la journée se passa comme il avait commencé. Rachel évitait Quinn et cela la rendait malheureuse. C'est seulement à l'heure du Glee Club que Quinn remarqua que Santana l'avait évité toute la journée. Quand l'hispanique était arrivé dans la salle de chant, elle s'avait assis à l'autre bout de Quinn, au contraire de ses habitudes. Les deux Cheerios essayaient toujours d'être le plus près possible.

Au contraire de ses habitudes M. Schuster arriva à temps pour cette répétition. Il entama le cours en demandant qui se portait volontaire pour commencer à chanter sa chanson pour le devoir qu'il avait demandé. Au contraire de ses habitudes, Rachel ne leva pas sa main. Ce fut plutôt celle de Santana qui se leva.

M. Schue : Santana?

S : Si Berry ne commence pas, j'aimerais bien commencer.

R : Non c'est bon, je te laisse la place.

Santana se leva doucement de sa chaise avant de s'avancer au-devant de la salle.

S :Okay, comme M. Schue voulait, j'ai trouvé une chanson qui représentait vraiment la personne que j'étais. C'est en quelque sorte vraiment gênant donc si vous riez une fois de ma face, je jure que votre journée va se terminer avec un séjour à l'hôpital. Capitche?

B : Lets-Go San!

Santana lui souris en retour avant de commencer à chanter.

**This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**

Toute les yeux était rivée sur elle, mais plus la chanson avançait plus Santana prenait confiance en elle.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

Tous les visages exprimait l'incompréhension à pars celui de Quinn et de Brittany. Celui de Brittany exprimait la fierté, mais celui de Quinn était…indéchiffrable. Le pire visage était celui de Puck, il avait sa bouche en une forme de moue qui déplaisait beaucoup à Santana. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prennait!

**No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey**

Un immense sourire illuminait les lèvres de Will Schuester. Ses élèves n'avaient plus peur de s'affirmer grâce au Glee Club qu'il avait formé. Qu'espérer de mieux en tant que professeur!

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

De nombreux élèves commencèrent à clapper des mains et cela encouragea la latina à continuer.

**Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

Toutes les filles du groupe étaient venues la rejoindre sur scène chantant les dernières paroles de la chanson.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong**  
**It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

P: What de fuck?!

: Ton language Noah!

Le professeur s'avança vers Santana et la serra dans ses bras. Santana lui rendit son affection

: Je suis content que tu prennes ce devoir si au sérieux. Avouer son homosexualité est un grand pas vers l'acceptation de soi.

S : Merci M.

Un à un les étudiants se levèrent et venir féliciter la jeune fille. L'hispanique était heureuse que son coming-out se passait relativement bien. Restait que Puck et Finn. Puckerman se leva quand tout le monde fut retourné à sa place. Face à face, Puck ne détacha pas son regard de son ancienne copine.

S : Je, je suis-

Puck lui mit un doigt devant ses lèvres : Chut… Ne sois pas désolé… JE suis désolé, on est sorti ensemble et je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que tu ressentais rien pour le beau Puckerman.

S : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui me cachais la vérité!

P : Viens ici que je te serre dans mes bras!

Santana approcha pour se blottir dans les bras protecteur de Noah. Toutes les filles (incluant Kurt) poussèrent des petit _awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_. Noah retourna s'assoir, Finn n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

K : C'est cool que tu le prennes bien Puck

P : C'est sûr que je le prends bien. On est encore plus dans le club Lesbro! Quinn, Brittany, maintenant San, sans oublier miss Berry.

F : Rach n'est pas lesbienne!

P : Si tu le dis Hudson, mais à mon party je l'ai vu-

Quinn lança un regard à Puck qui sous entendait : Ferme la tout de suite sinon!

P : À moins que j'étais saoule…

Q : Surement!

Finn regarda Santana se rassoir. La latina semblait soulagée.

F : Lopez, à tu déjà embrasser une fille?

S : En quoi ça te regarde gros tat de graisse ambulant?

F : Alors comment tu sais que tu l'es? Pour de vrai Quinn, tu as beau être lesbienne mais fait pas changer le Glee Club au complet en gay.

B : Ton orientation sexuelle ne peut pas changer Finn, tu nais avec! Comme moi je suis bi-curieuse, je l'ai toujours été et je vais toujours l'être.

S : Bisexuelle Britt !

B : Même chose chérie!

Finn regarda Santana, puis Brittany avec un air de dégoût : Alors vous sortez ensemble?

S et B en même temps : Non.

F : Fiou!

: Finn je ne voudrais aucun commentaire homophobe svp! Santana, Quinn et Brittany sont parfaite comme elles le sont! Elles sont même très courageuse de l'avouer aux autres.

Q : Merci !

R : Finn, pourquoi deviens-tu homophobe? J'ai deux pères gays et Kurt est ton demi-frère!

F : Le problème ce n'est pas les gays c'est Quinn et Santana!

P : Dude, décides toi!

F : J'ai sorti 2 ans avec Quinn, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec Santana pis la boum sont gay de même!

K : Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais!

F :Tayeule Hummel!

: Bon Finn sort d'ici svp. Tu es libre de partir de l'école. Nous en avons assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

F : Parfait!

Finn parti en claquant la porte à la manière Berry, ce qui provoquant fou rire chez la brunette.

Mercedes(M) : Désolé, Santana! Il est juste con.

S : Ce n'est pas grave Mercedes, je savais que cela arriverait en déclarant que j'étais gay. Je dois vivre avec, c'est la vie!

: Bonne pensé Santana! Bon à qui le tour?

Q : Si cela ne dérange personne, j'aimerais bien chanter ma chanson.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Rachel qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

R : Ah mais arrêter! Non sa me dérange pas. Je n'ai pas le goût de passer dans les premières aujourd'hui.

S : Je savais que cela allait arriver un jour, Berry est malade. Enfin!

R : Ferme ta-fucking-de gueule Santana!

S : Wow, pas de vilains mots-

: Tu peux y aller Quinn.

La blonde s'avança devant des autres élèves. Elle paraissait stresser.

Q : Donc….ma chanson décrit comment je me sens présentement.

**I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm he came around  
Like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know or seem to care  
What your heart is for**

**I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine  
I'm torn**

**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn**

**So I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there  
And not some Holy light  
But you crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care, I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can't touch  
I'm torn**

**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn**

**There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's goin' on  
Nothing's right I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real**

I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
I'm already torn  
I'm torn  
I'm torn  
I'm already torn

Quand Quinn eut finit, tous se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire. finit par briser le silence.

: Quinn est-ce que tu te sens bien? Tu sais que tu peux tous nous dire! Regarde Santana aujourd'hui,elle-

La capitaine des Cheerleaders commença à trembler puis parti en courant hors de la salle de chant pour se dirigé vers les toilettes.

xxxxxxxxxx

M : Quinn m'a toujours semblé heureuse depuis son coming-out….

P : Je devrais aller rejoindre ma Lesbro.

Puck était sur le point de se lever pour aller rejoindre son amie mais Rachel se leva plus vite.

R : Puck, je crois que Qinn a besoin d'une amie….fille tu comprends?

P : J'essayais juste de me rendre utile!

: Rachel, je te laisse y aller, mais ne rester pas trop longtemps.

R : Promis !

Puck se rassie pendant que Rachel se précipita au toilette.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dans la salle de bain, Quinn pleurait à chaude larmes depuis déjà 5 minutes quand Rachel ouvrit la porte de la bonne pièce. Quinn était accroupi sur le plancher, les jambes collé sur le torse. Elle finit par se lever avant que Rachel put dire un mot.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Point de vu de Quinn

Conversation à elle-même

-Quinn, lèves ton cul de se planché sale. Tu vaux mieux que ça! Regarde toi dans le miroir, tu vois, tu es fantastique.

- _Non, mais tu es stupide ou quoi? Tu viens de déclarer devant le Glee Club au complet que tu ne te sentais vraiment pas bien. Tu vaudrais jamais rien!_

- Non, Quinn si Rachel ne t'aime pas et bien ça va dire que tu vaux beaucoup mieux!

Q : Mais je l'aime!

xxxxxxxxxx

R : Quinn?

Q : Rach! Euh désolé….Je, je-

R : Hey! Ce n'est rien je suis venu pour te remonter le moral. Je ne voulais pas entendre ta conversation avec euh…-

Q : Avec moi? Habituellement sa reste intérieur, mais la dernière phrase de ma conversation est sorti toute seule…..

Rachel s'approcha de Quinn, lui prit les mains forçant la blonde à la regarder.

R : Tu chantes vraiment bien tu sais?

Q : Merci…. Tu ne devrais pas être au Club? Tu n'es pas obliger de rester, je vais bien merci.

R : Quinn, je ne suis pas imbécile tu sais! Je trouve beaucoup plus important de rester avec toi que d'écouter les autres chantés.

Puis, la brunette s'approcha encore plus de Quinn pour lui faire un câlin. Quinn accota sa tête sur l'épaule de la plus petite.

R : Je suis désolé

Quinn se releva : Non c'est moi, j'aurais dû être honnête avec toi.

R : Concernant quoi?

Quinn fit dos à Rachel se dirigeant vers le miroir. Regardant son reflet elle murmura quelque chose que Rachel ne comprit pas.

R : Quoi? Dis le plus fort, svp.

Q : J'ai chanté Torn pour toi…

R : Pourquoi?

Q : Sa va te paraître stupide.

R : Ben non!

Q : Je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour toi….

R : Ben là moi aussi! Tu es une de mes seules amies!

Q : Non je veux dire-

S : Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici! Il reste 5 minutes au Glee Club et M. Schue veux t'entendre chanter Berry avant que la cloche sonne, pour que ça soit juste pour tout le monde.

Santana était apparût dans la salle de bain. Le professeur de choral lui avait demandé d'aller chercher les deux filles le plus rapidement.

Une bonne amie aurait laissé avouer son amie à une autre son amour.

Mais pas une fille jalouse…

* * *

**Désolé encore, pour les fautes!**


	4. La réaction de Finn

**Je suis fière de ce chapitre. Je crois que j'ai mon idée vers quoi je m'en vais. Ça va être une histoire avec un peu de suspense.**

**Si, par le fait que je suis Québécoise, certain mots vous sont difficiles à comprendre. Dites moi le, je vous écrira la traduction.**

* * *

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rachel quand celle-ci apparut dans la salle de chorale main dans la main avec Quinn. Sans un mot, la blonde populaire se dirigea vers son banc. Rachel se tenait droite devant les étudiants attendant qu'on s'adresse à elle.

: Hum… Rachel, tout le monde a chanté sa chanson. Ne reste plus que toi.

R : Okay bon-

S : Et c'est repartit pour un discours de plus ennuyant.

B : S, laisse-la finir! Peut-être qu'elle va nous faire des confessions!

R : Comme je disais, je sais que cette chanson est vraiment différente de ce que je fais habituellement, mais je crois que c'est en fait quelque chose chez moi, que peu de personnes savent. Donc je réponds correctement à ce que M. Schuster voulait.

Les guitaristes prirent leur guitare commençant les premiers accords de la chanson d'Avril Lavigne. Kurt regarda Mercedes nerveusement.

K : Du Avril pour Rachel?

Mercedes répondit par un regard confus.

Rachel commença a chanté, déterminé.

**Lalala-a (lalala-a)**  
**Yeah  
Lalala-a (lalala-a)**

**I coulda been the one you noticed  
I coulda been the one for you  
I coulda been like all the others  
Is that what I'm supposed to do?**

**I don't wanna be disappointed,  
and I don't want to have to prove  
How I really feel about you  
But would you even have a clue**

**I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away...  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play**

**You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately  
And everytime I look at you  
I can't explain how I feel inside, I can't get away  
You're my daydream**

**If I tell you what I'm thinking,  
If I let myself trust you  
Can you give me what I'm missing  
Can you make my dreams come true**

**I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away,  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play**

**You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately  
And everytime I look at you  
I can't explain how I feel inside, I can't get away  
You're my daydream**

**I've always wanted someone  
I've been waiting so long  
Could you be that someone  
Are you my, are you my, you're my, you're my-yy**

**You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately  
And everytime I look at you  
I can't explain how I feel inside, I can't get away  
You're my daydream**

**And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doin' it again  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doin' it again**

Rachel soupira de soulagement après l'interprétations de sa chanson. La majorité des visages regardèrent la brunette avec une expression horrifiée. M. Schue brisa encore le silence inconfortable.

: Et bien, Rachel, je peux t'assurer que tu nous as montré quelque chose de différent. Merci de partagé cette chanson.

P : Berry! Tu sais que tu es en couple avec Finn en?

R : Ben oui!

P : Alors pourquoi tu as regardé Quinn presque toute la durée de la chanson. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que-

S : Assez!

R : Merci Santana.

S : Je ne le faisais pas pour toi! Ça devenait malaisant pour nous tous.

K : Bon point!

La cloche sonne, Quinn se précipita dans la direction de Santana.

Q : Hey!

Santana essaya de passer à côté de Quinn, mais celle-ci lui bloqua le passage.

Q : Je suis fière de toi. Tu sais, pour le coming-out et tout!

Voyant que son amie ne répondait pas, la jolie blonde continua : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! Tu m'as évité toute la journée.

S : Je ne veux pas te parler.

Quinn regarda son amie avec confusion : Pourquoi?

S : Parce que, parce que je…parce que-

Quinn prit son amie dans ses bras : Tu peux pleureur sans honte tu sais San. On se sent toujours mieux après.

Quinn entendit son amie sangloter quelque minutes pendant que celle-ci lui flattait le dos et lui murmurai quelques paroles pour lui remonter le moral.

Santana se retira doucement des bras de Quinn.

S : Je, je t'apprécie vraiment et ça me tue de savoir que tu aimes Rachel.

Q : Le verbe aimer est un peu trop fort.

S : Q, je vois comment tu la regardes! Je ne suis pas une idiote!

Quinn semblait réfléchir.

Q : Tu devrais inviter Brittany.

S : As-tu compris ce que je viens de t'avouer?

Q : Invites-la ce vendredi, tu ne vas pas le regretter! Elle a plus de chose à offrir que moi.

S : Comment tu sais que je ne vais pas le regretter?

Q : Je suis en quelque sorte déjà «sortie» avec elle.

S : «Sortie»?

Q : On a eu quelques rendez-vous, mais elle ne faisait que parler de toi, donc on a arrêté…

S : Pourquoi elle parlait de moi?

Q : Je dois y aller, comme je te le dis, invites-là!

Quinn partie laissant Santana pleine de questions.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn prit son sac d'école et se précipita dans le stationnement de l'école. Elle remarqua que l'auto de Rachel était encore présent et la brunette était en train d'y rentrer.

Q : Rach!

Rachel se retourna et souris à la vue de Quinn.

R : Hey…

Q : C'était une belle chanson.

R : Je sais!

Quinn ria, Rachel enchaina.

R : J'aurais aimé que Finn sois là

Q : C'était pour lui en?

R : Je ne pense pas.

Q : C'est une chanson d'amour!

R : Tu sais, la réaction de Finn m'a vraiment dégoûter!

Q : Je sais…je l'ai vu sur ta face...

R : Hum… Il vient de m'appeler. Je lui ai dit que j'avais pris ma décision et que je me dirigeais chez lui.

Q : J'espère que vous allez vivre une belle histoire pour le reste de votre vie.

Quinn semblait vraiment sincère. Rachel fut surprise à cause des évènements précédents.

R : Tu penses que je vais lui dire oui?

Q : Ben oui, il est genre ton âme sœur. Tu l'as dit tant de fois!

R : Tu te trompes. Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas me marier toute de suite. Encore moins avec lui et je ne suis même pas sur de l'aimer encore.

Q : Ah….

R : Est-ce que cela t'es déjà arrivé d'apprécier deux personnes, mais tu ne veux vraiment pas aimer la deuxième. Mais c'est comme si c'était impossible.

Q : Ben, quand je n'assumais pas que j'étais une lesbienne, je me forçais à aimer des gars….Pourquoi?

R : Heu…rien! Je dois y allée…. On se reparle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Santana était troublée. Elle était restée dans la salle de choral bien que l'école était finie officiellement depuis 70 minutes. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la salle de choral ce qui fit sortir l'hispanique de ses pensées.

Mme Pillsbury : Santana? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Je pensais être la dernière donc je vérifiais si la porte était barrée…

S : Heu…rien… Je réfléchissais seulement, je ne veux pas allée chez moi. Mais je peux me trouver un autre endroit pour réfléchir étant donné que je suis la dernière et que vous devez verrouiller.

Mme Pillsbury : Tu as eu une chicane avec tes parents? Je peux rester un peu avec toi pour en parler si tu veux. Mon job est de conseiller!

S : En fait, je n'habite plus chez mes parents.

La conseillère parut surprise. Elle se prit une chaise et l'approcha de Santana après l'avoir essuyer de sa petite lingette.

Mme : Tu habites chez qui?

S : Brittany… mais je ne veux pas avoir à la confronter. Je suis si confuse! Je suis tannée. Pourquoi ma vie doit être si compliqué?!

Mme Pillsbury posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Santana et la regarda dans les yeux.

Mme : Tu sais, c'est normal d'être confuse parfois. Tu as fait un acte très courageux aujourd'hui, c'est correct d'avoir besoin de temps pour soi. J'ai barré les portes, tu n'auras qu'à les fermer quand tu seras prête à partir.

Avec cela, elle partit laissant Santana, seul dans l'école.

_Je sais que j'aime Quinn de tout mon cœur. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle est amoureuse de Rachel… Je m'en fou de Brittany. Elle est ma meilleure amie, mais je ne la veux pas comme petite amie… Mais peut-être que Quinn à raison, je devrais essayer. Au pire, je peux refuser de sortir avec elle. Rien ne m'en empêche._

_Berry, si tu t'avises à faire du mal à Fabray, ça va aller mal! Je peux te le jurer._

Après s'avoir remis les idées en place, la latina se rendit chez son nouveau chez soi. Brittany semblait endormit, donc sans faire de bruit, Santana se prépara et alla se coucher dans le lit Queen qu'elle partageait avec Brittany.

S : Bonne nuit Britt-Britt.

xxxxxxxxxx

Toc Toc Toc

Finn ouvrit la porte aussitôt qu'il eut entendu les cognements. Rachel se tenait debout, accoté sur le cadre de porte. Elle portait une jupe à carreau avec un de ces cardigans aves des têtes d'animal, comme à son habitude.

F : Rach! Je t'attendais.

R : Hey… Je peux entrer?

F : Ben oui, fait comme chez toi.

Finn se tassa un peu pour laisser place à sa copine. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le canapé.

Rachel prit une grande inspiration : Finn, j'ai réfléchit et je ne veux pas me marier. Premièrement, nous sommes trop jeunes et deuxièmement, je veux être certaine.

Finn perdu son sourire : Certaine de quoi?

R : Que j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour toi.

Finn se leva soudainement et lança un livre par terre.

F : Alors c'est ça? Tu es gay? Puck avait raison! Alors ça! Je ne vais pas tolérer.

La panique se lisait sur les yeux de Rachel.

R : Finn calme toi! Tu es hors contexte! Je ne suis pas gay!

F : Ouf!

R : Finn arrête ton homophobie, c'est dégradant!

F : Je pense comme je veux!

R : Et c'est ce que je déteste chez toi.

Et Finn frappa Rachel.

Il l'avait frappé.

Rachel mit sa main sur sa joue rougit par la violente claque de Finn. Ce n'était pas un claque de fille. Ô non! Loin de là! C'était la claque d'un jeune homme qui avait perdu le contrôle de sa vie.

_Il n'a pas osé? Je dois rêver, c'est impossible. Ce n'est pas le Finn que je connais, que je suis tombé amoureuse. Il-il….Que vais-je faire!_

Rachel essayait de se montrer forte, mais le résultat n'était pas très bien réussi.

R : Qu'a….a… Tu, tu f…f…ait?

C'était la première fois que Finn entendait sa «chérie» bégayait autant. Mais il s'en fichait.

F : Je t'ai frappé.

Le ton insolent de Finn fit monter le ton de Rachel.

R : TU N'A AUCUN DROIT!

F : TU VAS FAIRE QUOI? ALLER TE PLAINDRE A TES «AMIS»? RACHEL, JE SUIS LE SEUL À T'AIMER. PERSONNE NE VEUT DE TOI AU GLEE CLUB!

Rachel resta silencieuse. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux, mais elle voulait rester forte devant Finn. Elle prit donc la décision de partir.

F : RACHEL BERRY! ON N'A PAS FINI!

R : Moi oui!

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel était appuyée sur son volant pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé de se rendre chez elle. Ses pères ne devaient pas voir ça. Rachel ouvrit son miroir de poche. La marque était très visible sur sa joue et son mascara était étendu partout sur son visage.

_Ô et puis pas grave. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution. C'est toujours mieux que d'aller chez moi._

La brunette tourna sa clé et roula jusqu'à chez Quinn. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle sortit de son véhicule et cogna délicatement à la porte.

Une femme apparut à la porte.

?: Heu oui? Il n'est pas tard pour des invités?

R : Oups, je suis désolé, je pensais que Quinn était seule. Je voulais…lui parler.

?: Oki, un instant. En pensant, je suis Judith.

R : Rachel, enchanté.

Judith Fabray se tourna et cria le nom de Quinn. Des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre.

Q : Rachel! Il est 11h00, Qu'est-ce que tu fais!

R : Je ne veux pas te dérangé. Si tu veux, je peux retourner chez moi.

Q : Je peux retarder mon sommeil de quelques heures.

En effet, Quinn se trouvait en jogging avec un chandail beaucoup trop grand. Surement son pyjama.

J : Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne monteriez pas à l'étage? J'ai encore du travail à faire avant demain.

Les deux adolescentes montèrent à l'étage et s'installèrent sur le lit de la blonde.

Q : Rach, si je peux me permettre, que fais-tu si tard chez moi?

R : J'ai besoin que tu me rendre un service.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Quinn : Tout ce que tu veux!

R : J'ai besoin d'une place où dormir autre que chez moi. Si tu veux, ça peut être le sofa. Tant que je puisse avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Q : Ben non, tu peux dormir avec moi. Ça ne me dérange pas.

R : Merci. J'ai aussi besoin que tu ne racontes à personne ce que tu vois sur moi présentement.

Q : Puis-je le savoir au moins?

R : Je-je ne suis pas prête encore.

Q : Ce n'est pas grave, viens ici.

Quinn avait les deux bras ouvert et Rachel en profita pour s'y blottir. Couché côte à côte, les deux finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

**Je sais, je me répète mais quand même! Désolé pour les fautes de français.**

**Faites moi part de vos réactions et si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas!**


	5. L'hôpital

**Désolé si j'ai prit autant de temps avant de rajouter ce chapitre. Trop de devoirs. Mais pour me reprendre, je crois que ce chapitre est un de mes meilleurs. J'espère que vous allez apprécier autant que moi.**

**Aussi, pour répondre à la question de ManonGleeks, Tanné signifie épuisé de faire cette action. Ne plus être capable etc... J'espère que tu comprends mieux!**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'était mardi. Il n'était pas supposé avoir du Glee Club, mais M. Schue avait décidé que chaque jour, ils devaient répéter pour être prêt au National. Le texto fut envoyé du professer à 6h00, ce qui réveilla Rachel. Rachel ouvrit son téléphone contente que son téléphone ait reçut un message à son heure de réveil habituelle . Dormant chez Quinn, elle n'avait aucun idée si elle aurait sut se réveiller à l'heure habituelle sans son réveille. Essuyant ses yeux pour se réveiller, la brunette ouvrit son téléphone. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait tellement le Glee Club que savoir que d'autre répétition s'ajoutait la rendait heureuse.

Rachel ouvrit un autre message non lu. C'était ses pères qui lui demandait où elle était. Elle leur répondit brièvement, s'excusant de ne pas avoir averti plutôt qu'elle était chez Quinn pour la nuit.

Déposant son téléphone sur la table de chevet, Rachel se tourna vers son amie. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle remarquait que Quinn la serait encore dans ses bras. Elle se surprit à aimer la sensation.

_Qu'est-ce que je dis là! Je n'aime vraiment pas la sensation. Premièrement, Quinn est une fille et simplement une amie et deuxièmement, je suis en couple avec Finn!_

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn se réveilla toute seule dans son lit. Une note avait été placé à l'endroit où Rachel avait dormit. Quinn la lut nerveusement.

**Chère Quinn,**

**Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais je suis parti car je devais me préparer pour l'école. Aussi, mes parents s'inquiétaient. Merci pour hier, mais j'aimerais que tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé si ce n'est pas trop demandé.**

**Rachel**

_Comment tu veux que j'oublie cela Berry? J'ai passé une des plus belle nuit de ma vie à tes côtés. J'espère que je n'en ait pas trop fait… Fuck! C'est surement pour ça qu'elle est partie. Merde….pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé amoureuse d'elle?_

Quinn regarda les messages de son cellulaire. Elle lut rapidement le message de son professeur de choral.

_Ah mais…. J'ai un entraînement avec les Cheerios. Mince, je ne veux vraiment pas manquer la répétition, mais je n'ai pas le choix._

xxxxxxxxx

Glee Club

M. Schuester arriva pille à l'heure. Frappant dans ses mains, il remit les jeunes à leurs places.

: Okay gang! Malheureusement, Quinn, Santana et Brittany ne sont pas là. Elles avaient pratique de Cheerleader. Mais nous devons faire avec. Aussi, Finn est de retour parmi nous, il a promis de s'excuser auprès des filles. Bon retour Finn. Hier, vous étiez fantastique. J'ai aimé chacune des performances. Je sais que la gagnante n'est pas présente, mais je voulais vous l'informer, c'est….. Roulement de tambour Finn!

Finn prit ses baguettes et les fit cogner contre sa batterie.

: Santana !

Finn lâcha ses baguettes et sorti de la classe. Tous se regardèrent les yeux pleins de questions.

R : Je…je vais aller le retrouver.

: Sois prudent, il n'a pas l'air dans son état normal.

R : Oui c'est sûr.

Rachel parti.

Kurt se leva pour aller rejoindre son professeur à l'avant.

K : Que tous ceux qui trouve que Finn à drôlement changé lève la main.

Les mains se levèrent une par une.

M : Depuis la nouvelle de Santana…

P : Mais y'est con! Santana a droit d'être ce qu'elle veut…Pourquoi il n'a pas réagi de la même façon avec Quinn?

K : Peut-être qu'il l'aime….

Tina qui était resté silencieuse jusqu'à la commença à parler : Il y a un mois, je l'ai ait vu s'embrasser. Mais ils étaient tout les deux ivres...

P : Mais il est en couple avec Rachel!

: Peu importe! On va continuer la répétition sans eux.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finn se trouvait dans les corridors entrain de frapper contre son casier. Rachel s'avança doucement.

R : Finn, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

F : Les gays! Je suis plus capable d'eux!

R : Tu dois te calmer Finn.

Finn se tourna vers la petite. Il s'avança avec menace. Il donna un coup de pied dans les tibias de Rachel qui tomba sur le sol.

F : Je fais ce que je veux. Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit.

Avec cela, il se dirigea vers le stationnement de l'école, laissant Rachel par terre incapable de se relever.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sortant de la pratique de Cheerios accompagné de Brittany, Santana pensait que c'était le bon moment de l'inviter. Continuant leur chemin dans les corridors de Mckinley, l'hispanique craqua ses doigts un par un.

B : San, est-ce que ça va? Tu sembles nerveuse.

S : Non non, tout va bien. En fait, je voulais t'inviter-

B : OMG!

S : Mince, je savais que je ne le ferai pas de la bonne façon.

B : Non, regarde ici.

Brittany pointait en effet un corps couché par terre. Brittany lâcha son sac et parti en courant.

S : Britt ! Attends-moi!

Se retournant Brittany cria de toute ces forces : Grouille ton cul, c'est Rachel et elle saigne.

Santana parti rejoindre Brittany. Arrivé devant Rachel, Santana bougea vers le corps pour pouvoir voir d'où le sang sortait. Elle constata qu'une grosse ecchymose bordait sa jambe gauche et que du sang sortait d'une plaie sur le haute de sa tête.

S : Britt, appelle l'ambulance, elle pourrait se vider de son sang.

Brittany composa le numero rapidement et décris la situation.

Santana remit son attention sur le corps blessé

S : Rachel? Es-tu capable de me parler.

R : Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

S : Oui, tu as une hémorragie. C'est dangereux.

R : Pourquoi tu veux m'aider? Je croyais qu'à cause que j'étais amie avec –

S : Peut importe ! Je t'aide c'est cela qui conte non ?

R : JE N'AI PAS BESOIND D'AIDE!

S : Arrête de crier, ça va être pire. Pendant que Britt appelle les ambulanciers, je vais te poser des questions okay?

R : Non.

S : Rachel, t'aime parler. Je veux t'entendre me répondre, profites-en. Donc, qui t'as fait ça?

R : Personne.

S : Pas de mensonge svp.

R : Un gars de l'équipe de Foot m'a poussé et je suis tombé sur le casier.

S : J'espère que c'est vrai.

Les questions finirent à ce moment, car Brittany arrivait l'aire confuse.

B : S, j'ai dit que tu ketchup sortais de sa tête, et ils n'ont pas compris vite.

S : C'est parce que c'est du sang Britt Britt.

B : Oups

S : Ont-ils finis par comprendre?

B : Oui !

S : Parfait, on va rester ici attendant l'ambulance.

xxxxxxxxxx

: Okay gang, je ne vous donne pas de devoir étant donné qu'il manque beaucoup de personnes. Je vais vous libérer.

Tous les étudiants se dispersèrent. Kurt et Mercedes sortirent ensemble hors du local.

M : Okay, donc j'ai entendu de Tina qu'au party de Puck, Rachel et Quinn se sont embrassé. Par la suite, j'ai entendu de Santana qui disait à Brittany que Quinn voudrait avouer son amour pour Rachel. J'ai remarqué aussi que Rachel semble cacher quelque chose et qu'elle semble éprouver des sentiments pour Quinn.

K : Rachel gay?

M : Je dirais peut-être plus bisexuel.

K : WOW ! Le Glee Club a une méchante gang de gay/bi!

M : Il a un problème.

K : Quoi ? Tu n'aimes plus les gays?

M : Ben non! Je crois que Rachel se bloque dans une relation avec Finn, car c'est beaucoup plus simple. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de conseil.

K : Tu conte sur moi?

M : Rach et Quinn sont nos amies non?

K : Je vais faire mon possible.

M : Yeah!

Les deux amies arrivèrent à leurs casiers respectifs sans se douter qu'ils venaient de manquer de justesse, Rachel et Santana rentrer dans l'ambulance. Brittany avait promis d'aller les retrouver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital, donc elle était partie vite.

xxxxxxxxxx

?: Bonjour, je m'appelle docteur Rob. Vous êtes de la famille?

S : En fait, nous sommes les amies de Rachel.

Rachel avait été installée dans une chambre à l'hôpital. Les médecins l'avaient plongé dans un coma artificielle et étaient tous consacré à réparer la blessure de Rachel. Santana et Brittany était à l'extérieur attendant l'heure des visites.

Rob : Parfait je vous reviens.

B : Je m'inquiète pour Rachel.

S : Moi aussi.

Santana n'aurais jamais voulu l'avouer à une autre personne que Brittany, mais elle voulait que Rachel aille mieux, Pour le bonheur de Quinn.

Santana ouvrit son portable et chercha le numéro de téléphone des pères à Rachel. Quand elle l'eu trouvé, elle appela, mais personne répondit. Découragé, elle s'assit sur une chaise. Brittany la rejoins et accota sa tête sur l'épaule de l'hispanique.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn était installé sur son lit, le téléphone dans les mains. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait appeler Rachel. Toutes ses choses étranges qu'il s'était passé. Malgré tout, étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la nuit dernière, elle décida d'appeler la brunette. Après deux sonneries le téléphone décrocha, mais ce n'était pas Rachel.

?: Q! Puis je te rappelle okay? J'ai des choses important à faire?

Q : Santana! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à répondre au téléphone de Rachel.

S : En fait, Rachel ne peux pas parler donc elle m'a demandé de répondre. Elle est….. Sous la douche. Oui c'est cela, sous la douche…

Q : QUOI? TU ES AVEC RACH PENDANT QUE CELLE-CI EST DANS SA DOUCHE!

Prenant une inspiration Quinn continua d'une voix chevrotante : Je croyais qu'on était amie.

S : Non, Quinn, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'essaye pas de te la voler, bien que je sache qu'elle aime Finn plus que toi mais bon. Ok, je ne voulais vraiment pas te l'avouer de cette façon, mais Rachel est à l'hôpital. Ses pères sont parti en voyage donc je prends soin d'elle avec Britt Britt et j'ai décidé de payer les frais.

Q : QUOI! QU'EST-CE QUI-

S : Elle est réveillée de son coma artificiel si tu veux venir la voir.

Aussitôt que Santana est fini sa phrase, Quinn raccrocha, prit ces clés et courra vers sa voiture.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Q : Pourquoi tu fais cela?

S : De quoi?

Q : San, arrête de faire l'innocente, svp.

Cela devait faire plus de 15 minutes que Quinn posait la même question à Santana. Brittany regardait les jeunes filles ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle décida d'aller voir Rachel bien qu'elle dormait. En effet, quand Quinn était arrivé à l'hôpital, Rachel s'était ré-endormit, ce qui avait déçu beaucoup la blondinette.

S : Tu parles de Rachel?

Q : Oui.

Santana soupira avant de murmurer : Sa peut te paraitre étrange, mais je veux ton bonheur. Je vais inviter Brittany dès qu'on sort de ce stupide hôpital. Je suis ton amie non? Et bien des amies, ça doit s'entraider donc je veux t'aider avec Rachel. Si elle meurt ben au moins j'aurais fait mon possible.

Une expression de peur se dessina sur le visage de Quinn.

Q : Tu crois qu'elle va mourir?

S : Non.

Q : Alors pourquoi tu as dit?

S : Tu me connais !

Q : Je te hais!

Quinn donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Santana et elle continua.

Je vais rester avec Rach pour la nuit, vous pouvez partit.

Santana hocha la tête et alla chercher Brittany dans la chambre du blessée.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brittany et Santana entra dans la maison de la première épuisé.

B : Tu sais à l'école?

S : Euh oui…

B : Avant que je vois Rachel. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose.

Santana rougit instantanément et détourna les yeux. Brittany le remarqua et releva la tête de Santana pour que celle-ci la regarde.

B : Hey! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hen? C'est à quoi sert une amie.

Brittany sourit à la latina ce qui arracha un sourire gêné à Santana.

Santana rejoignit ses mains avec celle de Brittany.

S : En fait, je voulais te demander, bien que le moment ne soit pas le mieux choisi, si tu voulais, vendredi soir, allé au Breadstick avec moi.

B : Comme un... rendez-vous?

S : Non.

Santana semblait vraiment sérieuse ce qui attrista Brittany. Après un court instant, un jolie sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Santana.

S : Ben oui Britt Britt, comme un rendez-vous!

Brittany souria : Okay mais promet moi de ne plus me faire cette blague!

S : Promis.

Santana donna un court bec à Brittany sur la joue avant de partir à l'étage. Quand Brittany reprit ses esprits et monta à l'étage, son amie dormait déjà.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn arriva dans la chambre de Rachel et avec surprise elle constata que la belle brunette ne si retrouvait plus. En vitesse elle demanda à la secrétaire où était la jeune patiente.

Secrétaire : En salle d'opération, elle risque de revenir dans une quinzaine de minute, vous pouvez attendre dans sa –

Q : Merci!

La blondinette mit fin à la conversation et alla se chercher à manger à la cafétéria. Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, Rachel n'était pas encore là. Dessue, elle s'assit sur une chaise et s'endormit.

?: Qu-Quinn qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Quinn ouvrit les yeux lentement et regarda autour d'elle. Rachel la regardait avec des yeux remplis de questions. Quinn se leva pour se rapprocher de la fille allongé sur le lit d'hôpital.

Q : J'ai pris la relève de Santana et Brittany, pour la nuit.

R : Oh…

Q : Ta tête, ça va?

R : Oui, l'opération s'est bien déroulée. Je me demande seulement comment je vais payer l'ambulance et l'opération.

Q : Santana.

R : Pourquoi?

Q : Hey Rach, on tient tous à toi.

Rachel hocha la tête se rappelant de ce que Finn lui avait dit dernièrement.

Q : Qui ta fait ça?

R : Santana a du te le dire.

Q : Je ne te crois pas.

R : Et bien crois-moi!

Rachel semblait vraiment fâchée et versa une larme. Quinn ne sachant pas que la brunette pleurait par la faute de Finn, prit la main de Rachel.

Q : Désolé Rachel, c'est juste que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois blessée.

Rachel fit une face de confusion : Pourquoi?

Quinn, qui pensait a raconté la vérité a Rachel, mais ne trouvait pas que le temps était à son meilleur, opta pour la façon facile.

Q : Je ne sais pas.

R : Okay.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Rachel le brisa finalement après quelques minutes.

R: Tu veux dormir avec moi?

Q : Dans ce lit?

R : Où tu veux que je dorme!

Quinn sourit : Oui.

R : Tu ne seras pas parti quand je serai réveillé? J'ai besoin de support moral!

Q : Ben non, je ne m'appelle pas Rachel Barbra Berry moi!

Rachel regarda ailleurs et Quinn saisit le message. Son commentaire était de trop. Fessant une moue, elle s'installa au côté de Rachel sans rien dire.

* * *

**Encore désolé pour les fautes ! Hihi Commenter! Je veux vos idées !**


End file.
